(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mine clearance. More particularly, the present invention relates to systems and methods to remotely emplace explosive charges along a path suspected of being mined with explosive devices and to neutralize the suspected devices by detonating the system's explosive charges.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Currently, a number of peace-keeping forces are engaged in overseas contingency operations that often involve terrorist or insurgent actions that make use of mines or improvised explosive devices (IEDs) along roadways to hamper operations, kill and maim forces and induce terror. To counter these hazards, peace-keeping forces need a means to quickly, safely and effectively clear and neutralize mines and IEDs.
Some forces have used mine rollers and mine plows to dig up and detonate these hazards. However, in heavily mined areas these forces experience a situation where they soon run out of spare parts for damaged or destroyed roller and plow hardware. In other cases, forces have made use of systems using ballistic rocket deployed line charges to clear roadways. However, the flight of the ballistic rocket can be erratic, such that it can be difficult to deploy the line charge exactly where needed.
Further, the ballistic rocket can only deploy the line charge in a straight line, limiting its effectiveness on curved roadways. In addition, the length of line charge that such systems can deploy is limited due to the limits on the thrust of the rocket motor. Also, the use of expendable ballistic rockets make such systems relatively expensive compared to other mine-clearing systems.
Thus, there is a need for a mine clearance system and method that can be deployed remotely so as to provide personnel safety. The mine clearing system and method should minimize damage to mine clearing equipment, while including inexpensive, replaceable components. The mine clearing system and method should provide for accurate placement of long lengths of line charges, including placement on curved paths and rough terrain.